The Dream
by Katt31
Summary: Nico, like any demigod, has dreams. Unlike, other demigods Nico's recent dreams involve a certain brown haired girl with braces who is in dire need of help.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Percy Jackson or Gravity Falls.

I looked around, I was standing in a pine forest with trees spreading for miles. "Sniff" I whirled around, standing in front of me was an exhausted girl who looked like she'd been crying. She was about my age, with bushy brown hair, braces, and a pink sweater with a shooting star on it.

"Help Me." "Who are you? What's going on?" The girl smiled meekly."That's not important" I heard a noise behind me, but it was just a pig. "Please, you need to find Stanford PInes, in Gravity Falls. Tell him that I'm in trouble." "Gravity Falls? Where's that? Who's Stanford Pines?" Just then, a loud '"Screeeecch!" Filled with terror, the girl said, "Find Stanford! He will guide you!" And then, out of the skies, a brown fury of claws descends on the screaming girl.

And with that, Nico di Angelo woke with a start.


	2. Chapter 2

Nico sat up in bed, breathing heavily.

"What was that?" He said to no one in particular. He had seen some pretty weird stuff, from a manticore with a french accent, a guy who built a replacement body, an 18 year old trying to destroy the gods, the fact that there were Gods, giants with snake legs, and a pit of horrors in the underworld. None of them were as strange as this.

After he got dressed, Nico started heading to the dining pavilion, Hoping to find Percy or Annabeth there. They weren't there, but Nico did see Leo joking around with his cabin mates.

"Hey Leo?"

"Yeah Nico?"

"Have you seen Percy and Annabeth?"

"Yeah, they're at The Big House."

Nico walked towards the big blue house, thinking about his dream from last night. WHen he got there, he walked into the sitting room where Percy and Annabeth were sitting.

"Hey Percy?"

"Yeah Nico?"

"I have something I need to talk to you about."

Nico told them about his dream. The pine forest, the strange girl, the creature with claws, Gravity Falls, and Stanford Pines.

Annabeth had a puzzled look on her face, "Stanford Pines, who's that? And where's Gravity Falls?"

Percy sighed, "Maybe you should talk to Chiron about this."

"Yeah your right"

Nico walked over to the Arena where Chiron was teaching. Chiron noticed him coming in and said, "That's a wrap!" And trotted over to him.

"I trust something is bothering you?"

Nico told him about the dream.

"Hmm, Gravity Falls is a town in Oregon with a high quantity of magical creatures. I don't know about a Stanford though. I suggest we talk about it tomorrow. Until then enjoy the rest of your day."

The day went on without much other action. When he went to sleep, he had another dream.

They were in a cave this time, the girl was sitting on a rock, drawing in the sand with a stick.

"You-" Before he could finish his sentence, she went "Shhhhh" and pointed to the other end of the cave. 6 sleeping griffons lay there. Nico knew that griffons had very sensitive ears.

The girl spelled out "Have you found Stanford?" I shaked my head. She looked sad. I found another stick and used to spell "What is your name?" She replied, "Mabel"

Suddenly, a growling noise filled the silence. The girl, or Mabel paled and said "Please! You need to find Stanford!"

And then Nico woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

Nico's POV

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

"This is troubling, Griffons don't usually keep prisoners. They must of been influenced from another source."

Chiron sighed, "You will have a quest, if you accept it. Normally I would not give a quest to save a mortal, but this seems off"

I nodded, "I should go see Rachel then?"

"Yes"

I walked into Rachel's cave. Inside was a room that looked like one of those cheesy big city fortune teller shops. The sibylline books were scattered on a table in the corner of the room and Ella was next to it, sleeping on her perch.

"Uh, Rachel?"

Rachel then walked into the room. She looked much like she usually does, with paint splattered jeans and a T-shirt.

"Hi Nico! I trust you need something?"

"Yes, a prophecy"

She nodded, and pointed to a bench. "Sit down."

Rachel meditated for about 2 minutes. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew into the room. The shadows in the room started to grow, and Rachel opened her eyes. There

was a white void that lit up the room were her eyes should be.

" _Three shall go west to the mortal held by the spectre of the manger."_

" _To a place of mystery and danger."_

" _And find the six fingered one with the journals three."_

" _To open the cave using The Celestial Key."_

" _And seek the help of The Good of Moss"_

" _Or else The Shooting Star shall be lost."_

The air became warmer and she shadows lifted. And Rachel's eyes turned back to normal.

"Ella did you get all that?"

I looked over to see that Ella had a pen and a scroll at hand, or wing I guess.

"Yes, Ella did."

"Ok Nico, take this written Copy to Chiron.

I grabbed the scroll and headed out of the cave, towards the big house.

Chiron called a camp meeting. Clarisse, Travis, Connor, Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Katie, Pollux, Will, Leo, Calypso, Butch, Clovis, Lou Ellen, and myself as well as Chiron and Mr. D.

"Nico, please read the prophecy."

I stood up and read it out loud, from the spectre of the manger to the god of moss and the shooting star.

"Nico shall go on a quest." Chiron looked at Nico, "Who will you take?"

"Percy and Annabeth, if they want to."

They looked at each other and nodded.

"Sure, me and Annabeth will go."

Chiron smiled, "Excellent. You'll leave tomorrow morning."

Nico had another dream that night, but it was different. This time he saw flashing images of griffons tearing and slashing, Mabel screaming, and a mysterious ghost with a murderous look on her face.

 **So, how was it? Also this is an AU where Nico is not gay. There will be slight NicoxMabel later on. Also I suck at making prophecies.**


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning, all the campers gathered around the van to see us off. Chiron stepped up and announced, "Here we all are to send these heroes on their quest, to Oregon and beyond. Annabeth, Percy, and Nico, I send you on your way."

As the van sped along the country road, Percy, Annabeth, and I planned out what we were going to do.

"Ok, I think we should take a bus to DC, and then take a train to Portland. Then we'll take another bus to Gravity Falls." Annabeth said the last part with a distasteful look on her face. Percy raised an eyebrow at that.

After they had gotten on the bus in New York, I got bored and looked out the window. Unfortunately I saw three dark shapes in the sky, and they were getting closer.

"Guys I think we have company."

Percy cursed and drew out his ballpoint pen that turned into sword, Riptide.

Annabeth pulled out her dagger and changed her ring into her Bone Sword.

I drew my concealed sword and took a fighting stance.

When the Griffons reached the bus, they started tear the roof off. Mortals screamed. I took a slash at it, cutting it in half. It exploded into dust. Percy did the same.

"Wow 2 hours in and already we have monsters, that's a new Demigod record!" Percy said with a grin. I rolled my eyes and proceeded to stab another bird.

The griffons were gone in a few moments, the bus driver had pulled over in the chaos and was now checking the engine. I wondered what the mortals saw, probable something just as bad to them.

"Well I hope that doesn't happen often." I said. Annabeth smiled and replied with "We don't have to, I had Lou Ellen make a monster repulsion charm." She held out a chain with what appeared to be a stone eye at the end."

I stared at it, "Why didn't you use it sooner?"

She sighed, "It won't work for every monster, you have to let it scan a spoil of war from one monster at a time."

Percy reached down and grabbed a great big white feather. "Will this work?" Annabeth grabbed it and put it in front of the eye, which turned blue and disintegrated the feather.

"Aww man, I was going to keep that!" Percy said with a glum expression. Annabeth scowled and hid the charm in her bag.

After what seemed like days, they arrived at the train station. As expected it was crowded and busy, but they managed to find seats while they waited.

"What do you think we'll find there?" Percy asked. "I don't know, but the less longer we stay there the better" Annabeth replied with the same distasteful expression from earlier. Seeing this Percy said "Wise Girl?" "Is something wrong?" "Sigh, back when I was living with my dad in San Francisco he took me to Gravity Falls. It's a cesspool of monsters, it was less of a vacation and more of a extreme training session" Percy simply arched an eyebrow.

Woot! Woot!

"That's the train!" Said Annabeth as she got up.

"Gravity Falls here we come."

Well I finally got another chapter, sorry it took so long. I was extremely lazy in the summer and when summer break was over High School punched me in the face. Anyway, I'm going to try and update this more. I have new plans for this story, it is going to be a series that is a multi crossover and involves traveling dimensions. I won't give to many details about what will be in it, but I can say there will be Percy Jackson and Gravity Falls and that the main villain will be Dementio from Super Paper Mario. Please Read and Review, see you in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Nico was back in the dream. He was inside the cave again with Mabel, who looked even more disheveled. There were no griffins this time, but there was a shimmering figure in front of what looked like a mirror. He could here shouting from a deep voice from across the room.

"YOU FOOL! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GET THE BOY AND HIS UNCLE, NOT THE GIRL!"

Then a softer, fearful voice replied with "I know my lord, but I thought maybe they would come find the girl and then I could have them."

"BUT THEY HAVE NOT COME HAVE THEY?"

"No my lord, but I thought that they would-"

"YOU DO REMEMBER WHO BROUGHT YOU BACK FROM THE UNDERWORLD SO YOU COULD SEEK YOUR VENGEANCE?"

"You did, my gracious lord, but-"

"YOU DO REMEMBER HOW IMPORTANT THE BOY AND HIS UNCLE ARE TO MY PLANS?

"Yes, I know, you need them to gain the power of Bill Cipher-"

"THEN YOU MUST GET THE BOY AND THE UNCLE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!"

"Sigh" "Yes my lord, if they have not come for her by the end of the day I will search for them again."

"VERY WELL, YOU MAY-"

"My lord? What is it?

"WE HAVE AN INTRUDER IN OUR MIDST." 

Before Nico could blink, a blast of purple energy shot towards him and ripped the dream to shreds.

Nico woke with a start, sitting next to him was Percy, who upon noticing I was awake told me they were nearly there. Annabeth came walking towards them-

"Nico, did you have another dream? I nodded and told her what happened.

"That's odd, the prophecy did not mention a master. Only a really powerful being could alter a prophecy."

Percy looked confused and said "More powerful than Apollo?"

Annabeth nodded and said "Possibly more powerful than a Titan."

Nico's mind wandered to Tartarus. He remembered Percy's description of him and shuddered at the thought.

"Who is Bill Cipher?" Percy asked.

This time I spoke up, "He was a dream demon from the weirdest part of Tartarus. A minor sibling of Morpheus, If I'm not mistaken."

Percy asked "What do you mean was?"

I replied with "He suffered a fate similar to Kronos when his body was destroyed by an unknown source."

"How could It be an unknown source? Doesn't your dad keep track of these things?"

"Certain parts of the world are shielded from my father's sense of death. Remote parts of the Himalayas and deep parts of the ocean for example."

Percy nodded, but he still looked unsure.

Annabeth spoke up and said to get your things. "We're here."

Ok, how was it? I hope you enjoyed it. As you can probably guess the ghost is going after Ford and Dipper. Why? Well I told you why. Partly at least. Please read and review! See you later.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Gravity Falls turned out to be a quaint, sleepy little town. As they walked around they noticed an arcade, a biker's club, a newspaper office, and a library. In the distance they could see a water tower with graffiti of a muffin on it. Feeling hungry, they looked around for a diner. They found a log-shaped place that looked like it was once a train car called Greasy's Diner. Inside there were a lot of folks around, a group of teenagers, a hulking lumberjack, and a short man with an ugly face. Annabeth strode over to a waitress.

"Table of three?" The lady who had grey hair and an eye that seemed to be shut replied, "Sure doll, follow me please." She strode over to a booth, where the three teens sat down. "What can I get you fellas?"

Percy who was looking at the menu licked his lips, "I'll take the Double blueberry pancake stack." Annabeth rolled her eyes and ordered an omelet. Nico ordered a burger.

When the waitress returned with their meals Annabeth stopped her from leaving, "Do you know a Stanford pines?" She laughed, "Of course! Everyone here knows the pines!" Annabeth looked surprised, "You do?" The waitress laughed again, "Yep! They saved the town from that weird triangle thing." Annabeth smiled, "You know where we can find them?" The waitress said, "Just take the road west into the woods, they live in a cabin down there." Annabeth said thanks, and dragged Percy and Nico outside, leaving some money.

Since they did not have a car to ride, they hiked into the forest.

Nico was surprised that some mortals were able to disperse an immortal, and kind of doubted it. "You really think those mortals were able to disperse Cipher?" Percy shrugged, "I dunno, there's something weird about this town, lots of magic." "Can you guys feel it.?" Nico concentrated, and soon felt a lot of natural, wild magic around him. It was not divine, rather it seemed older, older than the gods.

Eventually they came across a clearing, where a rather run down looking cabin stood. It looked like it had been used as a gift shop at one point, but that seemed closed. The three of them went up, and knocked on the door.

Almost as soon as Annabeth's knuckle touched the door it swung open.

A disheveled old man with a panicked expression was holding an odd looking gun in an attack position. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY NIECE!"

 **Author's Note**

 **Yup, cliffhanger. I'm evil. Next time, Nico, Percy, and Annabeth calm down the crazy old man pointing a gun at them, and he explained what happened to him. Stay tuned!**


End file.
